The Trapped
by fortheloveofstories99
Summary: Chris makes a cruel task for the campers to live together in one room for 3 whole days. Can they survive?T just in case.New chapter!Finally!Well don't just sit there R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Ok so hey it's me again. I'm sorry I keep posting so much I just have so many good ideas! So this one is about all of the campers being trapped. It's not that long but if I get reviews I'll make the next chapter muucchhhh longer.**

* * *

All of the campers lined up in a neat line in the mess hall, wondering what stupid task Chris was assigning today. He walked into the mess hall, a bright smile on his face. The campers cringed.

"Good mornig campers! Nice to see you all in a line for a change." He said.

"Um, yeah because Chef threatened us to." Gwen remarrked.

"Nontheless, I realize you all have suffered enough this week, so we've set up a banquet for you all." He said, still smiling. Everyone stared for a minute with their mouth's open. Owen rushed over and grabbed his collar.

"What have you done with Chris, you IMPOSTER!!" he said, shaking him.

"Hey!! Watch the hair!!" he said, pushing Owen away.

"Yep, that's him." Gwen said.

"Alright campers, LET'S GO!" he said, as Chef ushered them along.

A HIKE DOWN THE WOODS LATER………………

All of the campers were practically falling down from the distance they had walked.

"So, what's your cruel prank THIS time, Chris? Huh? Make us walk then lock us in a cell?" she qustioned, narrowing her eyes. Chris stopped walking for a moment and froze. Then he kept walking. Courtney rolled her eyes.

"I don't know but I think you're right." Said Bridgette. They kept on walking until they reached a large white box-type house. They walking inside with Chef ushering them along. It was a huge white room that had a see-through window looking into a cushined white room that looked like it belonged to mental patients. Inside the room was a medium white fridge and another white door leading to who knows where. This room took up about 90 of the whole building. The entrance to this rom was a steel door with many locks and chains. The see-through window also had a mic attached to it and what looked like a speaker coming out.

"Um, hello? Does food ring a bell?" said Heather, putting her hands on her hips. Chef silently locked the door behind them, which all of the campers noticed immediately. The camper's eyes opened wide as Chef approached them.

"Wh-what's going on?" Courtney stammered. Beforer they knew it, all twenty two of them were being thrown in the mental room. They fell flat on their faces. They could no longer see outside of the room where the window once was. The only thing that remained of the wall was a tiny box which they guess was the speaker (except for Owen who thought it was a game box).

"Alrighty, campers." Said a voice booming out of the walls. "How do you like it?" he chuckled. "After all, it is where you'll be spending your time in here for the next three days." He chuckled as he flipped on the speaker. The campers just stood there foe a second. Then they all flew themselves against the window and started screaming various swares into the speaker. Chris gasped then shut off the speaker.

"Wow, if I actually cared, I might take that offensively." He said to Chef. "I just hope that they aren't myphed when they find out this isn't a challenge." He chuckled. Then he pulled out his cellphone. "Hello, I was wondering what you had avalible under security."

**So yeah Chris s a jerk but I know this chapter was short but as long as you like it I'll keep writing! Please anyone who visits comment because on some of my other stories soo many people looked at it but didn't comment! so even if it's bad, please tell me! Bye!**


	2. Second Gone

****

Hey, so thanks to all of you who commented. This is the most comments I've gotten for one chapter! I know it's still short, but I just wanted to introduce everything. But also i can take all the ideas I can get! If you want something to happen, tell me and I just might put it in! Thanks!

* * *

Everyone just looked at the door for the longest time, hoping this was a cruel prank and they would be let out.

"When we get out, I'm showing him just WHY I went to Juvie." Said Duncan, punching his hand. Suddenly everyone joined in.

"Ohh, that creep!" said Courtney.

"I'm gonna punch him so hard it'll WAKE UP HIS DENTIST!" said Eva.

"I don't know guys, this could be fun! I can show all of you my scabs!" said Izzy. All of them but Owen screamed.

"Awesome!" Owen said. Meanwhile, from behind the glass, Chris and Chef watched.

"Did I forget to mention to them that room has twenty cameras in it?" he asked. Chef shrugged.

"Hey, you guys know what? I bet if we ask nicely, Chris will let us out." Said Lindsay. Everyone stared at her.

"Um, by any chance did you get dropped on your head as a baby?" Leshawna asked.

"Does getting hit in the head with three baseballs count?" she asked. Leshawna slapped her head.

"Well, I guess we're stuck in here." said Bridgette, sliding down the wall. Everyone sighed.

"Well, might as well find out where THIS leads." Said Courtney, opening the door that led to a room with no ceiling. Courtney screamed. Everyone rushed over. There before them stood a white bathroom with a dirty white toilet but surprisingly clean white sink.

"There is NO way I'm sharing a bathroom with gothy over there, and no way I'll even go NEAR it with Fatty." She said, pointing to Owen.

"Oh, don't worry guys! It'll be like one big family!" said Owen. Tyler walked into the bathroom and looked around.

"Hey, guys, its actually not so….." he was cut off when a giant tentacle came and grabbed his mouth and pulled his head into the toilet. Another tentacle came up and flushed the toilet. After a few muffled screams from him, the tentacle pushed him out and then closed the lid as Tyler fell over. Everyone just stared then backed away.

"Ok, after that, I'm not sure if I even WANT to see what's in the freezer." Said Bridgette. They all cautiously walked over to the freezer. Everyone stood there for a minute until courtney stood in front of them.

"Ok, so who's looking in the freezer?" she asked. They all looked around for a minute until they heard some whistling. They stepped back to see Harold whisling, looking around. Everyone stared at him.

"What?" he asked, shaking. They kicked him in front of the fridge. "But……why me?" he asked.

"Because," Courtney smiled sweetly "you're the only one who can." He looked around.

"Alright, I'll do it!" he said. Courtney smiled at him.

"He so can't do it." She said.

"Totally." Said Geoff. Harold edged closer to the fridge, littled by little.

"Come on, man you can do it!" said Trent. Harold puffed out his chest. Then he grabbed the handle and pulled it open. Then he ducked. But nothing came. Everyone inched closer. Inside was what looked like a note attached to a spray bottle and some various assortments of Chef's gruel.

"Nothing scary in here except this food." Said Duncan, walking over.

"I'll take some of that." Said Owen, taking a bite of the food. Cody picked up the bottle with the note and began reading.

"So, campers," he read aloud "I hope you've checked out the bathroom. This little can of spray might come in handy. Just read the the instructions."

"Lemme see that." Said Leshawna. "Tentacle repellant??" she said.

"That's the least of our worries." Said Courtney "LOOK!" she said, pointing to the food that had crawled away.

"Well, I'm not hungry anymore." Said Gwen.

MUCH LATER………..

"Sadie, I'm like, sooo hungry." Katie said.

"Oh my gosh, me too!" she said, holding her stomach.

"Wanna order pizza?" Katie said, not wanting to go back into the fridge.

"Totally." Said Sadie, smiling. Meanwhile outside…..

"Oh no, they found out about the power. Maybe they're not as dumb as they…….nah." said Chris. "Oh well, time to suck it." Said Chris, fliping a switch.

"Attention campers!" he said through the microphone "As of now, all the power of your electrical items will be sucked and used to power my flat-screen TV. Doesn't that feel good?" he said. "That will be all."

"Does that mean we're not getting our pizza?" asked Katie. Sudenly, Eva whipped her headphones off.

"Okay, who's the JERK who turned off my MP3??" she screamed.

"Didn't you just hear?" asked Courtney "Chris sucked all our power to use on his big TV."

"But it's no big deal because………." Then Courtney's face twisted into an evil smile.

"You're planning something." Duncan whispered.

"Play along if you ever want outta here." She whispered back.

"Eva, you have EVERY RIGHT to be mad at him." Courtney said. Eva was getting madder. "I mean, he's taking all of your MP3 power for his use." Eva started steaming.

"Yeah, ARE YOU GONNA PUT UP WITH THAT?? ARE YOU GONNA LET HIM PUSH YOU AROUND?" Duncan yelled, smiling. He winked at Courtney and she folded her arms and rolled her eyes. Eva then ran up to the wall and started biting and punching and clawing the wall. Everyone stared.

"Hey, hey, HEY! WATCH THE WALL!!" Chris said through the speakers. Just then a giant hand opened the door and grabbed Eva. Everyone ran to the door and crashed into each other.

"Let this be a warning to all of you. I have security out here."

**Ok I know it wasn't the big BOOM you were looking for but the next chapter will be longer and better! Remeber, if you want something special to happen, tell me and comment! Byee!**


	3. So, Is It Safe?

**Ok, so I'd like to thank everyone for reveiwing and making this a great story to write! I'll definitly add some more DuncanxCourtney as well as all the other couples more in the next chapter and also your request! the request I'll be doing so far are probably Chris getting sued an more couples and maybe Heather WILL die:). So please read and enjoy!**

* * *

"Ok, so like, what just happened?" asked Geoff, after finishing watching Eva being taken away.

"What do you think? Chris hired bodyguards!" Courtney said. "I am so calling my lawyer." She said, turning on her phone. "Oh, I forgot!" she said, remembering the power sucker. She shook her phone then threw it against the wall.

"So, the princess has finally lost it?" Duncan said. She turned to him, death in her eyes.

"Oh, don't you even start you……you…." She stopped and lunged herself at him, but Bridgette and Gwen held her back.

"He's not worth it!" said Bridgette, holding back Courtney from tearing him to pieces. She stopped and sighed.

"Ugh, you're right. I'm just so mad at Chris!" she said.

"Do you think any of us really wanna be here either?" said Gwen. "We all just need to stay calm, he wants us to go insane." She said.

"I know, you're right, we can't let him win." said Courtney. She started walking away. "He's so gonna win." She said.

* * *

6:00 TOTAL TIME SERVED: 6 HOURS

Everyone sat against the walls, mostly quiet. After talking about how much they hated Chris, and the illegal things they were going to do to him, only a few sounds could be heard like Gwen's pen scratching against paper and Tyler's yoyo. Even though no one wanted to chance it, they really did have to go.

"Hey, does anyone know where that tentacle repel is?" he asked. Everyone gasped.

"Dude, are you actually going to use that restroom?" asked Trent.

"Well, I guess I could just.." they all knew what he was going to suggest.

"NO!" most of them shouted.

"It's in the fridge." said Cody. Owen walked over and took out the can.

"Okay, instructions………..ok, just apply to exposed lower back flesh ten minutes before use. WARNING: Do not put clothes back on the said area until done." He finished. Without warning, he pulled down his shorts and began spraying. Most of the campers closed their eyes.

"Alrighty, ten minutes, no biggie." Owen said, shorts still down.

5 MINUTES LATER

Owen laid on the floor, biting his tongue.

"Only…….five……more…..MINUTES!" he said, fighting his urge. Everyone screamed.

"YOU'VE GOTTA HOLD IT IN, DUDE!" said Geoff, who was huddled in the corner with the others.

"I……CAN'T….HOLD IT MUCH……AHH!" he said "I GOTTA GO!" and with that, he ran into the bathroom, pants at his ankles. He tripped once, and then continued his run. When he finally got into the bathroom, he closed the door quickly. Everyone stood in silence, waiting for his screams. But it was silence, except for the slight tinkling that was heard from the toilet. After a few minutes, he emerged. They all looked.

"See, guys, you don't need to wait ten minutes. It was all just a bunch of…"then, of course, the tentacle found its way out of the door and grabbed Owen's foot and pulled him away. Everyone ran over (except for Heather) and grabbed his hands.

"Oh sweet mercy, LET ME GO!" he said. Just then, Izzy went up to the tentacle and cut it off using a rather large knife. It moved a for a few seconds before slinking off. Everyone stared at her. She shrugged.

"What? I found it in the fridge." she said.

* * *

9:40 TOTAL TIME SERVED: 9 HOURS

All of the campers were beginning to get tired. Usually, they wouldn't be even tired, but Chris had woken them up insanely early this morning to get them to this insane room. So, they decided to go to sleep early. They had turned off all the lights in the room (the only electricity in the room).

"Are you scared of the dark, Princess?" asked Duncan, noticing that she was shaking even in the dark.

"What?!" she said"No, of course not! How can you even see me shake……." She stopped, knowing he was grinning. "Oh, you ogre!" she said.

"Hey, I just wanted to know if you were afraid. Excuse me for asking." He said. He got up and started walking away.

"Wait!" she said. He turned around. "Um, how do you se in the dark so well?" she asked.

"I've gotten used to it. It's basically all I ever saw in Juvie." He said. He started walking again.

"Wait!" she said again. He came back over.

"Yeah, what?"

"Um, can you stay here for a few minutes? Everyone else is asleep and……well I'm NOT scared I just hate being alone!" she said.

"Whatever you say." He said sitting down next to her. Courtney couldn't believe she'd sunk so low to get Duncan's help. But somehow, she liked it.

**So, as you may have noticed, I'm going to start listing the time. Also, i will definatly do more couples next chapter, but the next one will be late because tommorow I'm going swimming! Also, I havee to read these two books for a summer reading list. So fun. So, I'll probably be behind but please comment!!**


	4. I'm NOT Constipated!

**Oh my goshes! Don't kill me! It's been FOREVER sice I updated, and i'm so sorry! I hope the people who reviewed this awhile back will still look at it today. Again, I'm so sorry. I got so distracted with school and stuff then I had oppertunities but just didn't feel like it. Well, not the chapter you'd expect after what......7 months? But I just found this left over material in my documents and just decided to finish. I had NO clue what I was thinking of doing with this chapter when I first started it in August, so I kind of thought it up really quickly and it didn't turn out that great. I think it was supposed to be a more romantic chapter when I wrote it, but as you will see it has gone FAR from that. Oh, well, more romance next time! Anyways to the story.....enjoyy!**

* * *

The campers all woke up slowly, one by one, to the sound of cans being moved. Some mush was being flung around the room, falling like huge raindrops all over. A huge lump landed on Heather's face and all in her hair. She started to sleepily open her eyes when she saw a huge green lump with an eye blinking at her. She sat up and ran around the room, screaming. Everyone laughed as she crashed into the walls. Owen ran after her. She crashed into the fridge and sat down. Owen stuck his finger in the green glob. When he took it out, the glob had bitten him. Everyone gasped.

He lifted the whole thing above his mouth and dropped it. He chewed it for a minute.

"Hmmm…..not bad.." he said. Then he coughed once and grabbed Ezekiel's hat and spit an eyeball into it. He looked in his hat and shrugged as he put it on. Everyone looked disgusted. Heather got up and stomped over to the speaker.

"You are SO paying for my hair!" she said. Leshawna walked up to the speaker and pushed her aside.

"Hey, Chris, mind giving us some REAL food??" she said.

"Sorry, but all we have here are marshmallows and Chef's delightful food." he said.

"Then give us the marshmallows!" Leshawna demanded.

"Uh, sorry, no can do. They were uh…..eaten by a…bear." He said. "And it takes a week for anything ordered to make it to this island." He said. Leshawna knew he was smiling.

MEANWHILE OUTSIDE….

Chris smiled as he talked to the tortured campers.

"This is awesome TV" he said, taking his hand off the speaker button. He heard a knock at the door. "What do you want?" he said. The door opened and inside stepped a pizza man. "Finally! I ordered my marshmallow pizza two minutes ago! What took you?" he said, narrowing his eyes.

"Uh, sorry man I had to swim up the ocean because my boat sunk then I was almost eaten by a shark" he replied.

"Well, I hope you're happy, keeping a starving person waiting!" said Chris. "Now, shoo I have a show to run." He said, taking a bite of his pizza. "Guards, please escort him to the boat of losers." All of his guards nodded. "Wait." He said to a particularly big one. "You stay here. I'd watch Izzy." The guard nodded and sat down.

BACK IN THE ROOM….

"Sorry, guys it looks like we'll have to eat what's here." sighed Leshawna.

"Don't worry, it's actually pretty good!" Owen said, taking another green lump of mush.

"Um, no offence Owen, but you'd probably eat the wall if you thought it tasted good" Gwen said, slouching against the wall.

"Oh, actually, it is! I thought it was a marshmallow" he said, pointing to a particularly large chunk missing from the wall.

"Really?" said Izzy. She went right next to where Owen was standing and took and even BIGGER bite. "Notup….bahhgggdd" she said, her mouth full.

"You take big bites" blushed Owen.

"Taahhkks" she smiled.

"If you two love…..beasts are done, we NEED to figure out what the heck we're supposed to eat!" Heather screeched.

"You know, my uncle taught me that a little seasoning can change a whole dish. Maybe if we had some we could make this mush……actually something semi-edible" Trent suggested.

"Oh, we'll isn't that great? Oh, just one thing. WE DON'T HAVE ANY SEASONING!!" said Heather.

"I do" said Harold. Everyone turned to look at him.

"Why?" Courtney sighed.

"A good possum scout always has his seasonings!" Harold said heroically.

"I don't even want to know" mumbled Gwen.

"Ok, great! Um, where are they?" asked Trent. Harold pulled them out of his pants.

"Great place to keep important things, I always say!" said Cody. They all stared at him.

"Ok, that's gross, but it's all we have" replied Trent. Everyone said "eww" before grabbing one bottle of seasoning and a handful of green glob and sprinkling it lightly. They all put on a sprinkle of some brown stuff that was in a brown can that had a white sticker covering the title because Harold insisted "he knew it was the best one".

Everyone sat on the floor as they slowly one by one took the tiniest bites. Everyone chewed slowly for a minute. Nothing.

"Wow, I'm actually NOT barfing" Bridgette said. "What was that special seasoning?"

Harold smiled, happy that they found his seasonings useful. He picked up the almost empty bottle.

"Let me check what the title is" he said. He was about to take off the white strip when Courtney jumped up.

"Oh my God, I need to use the restroom! NOW!!" she screeched. She quickly ran over to the freezer, took out the spray, and ran as fast as humanly possible to the bathroom. Soon everyone joined in.

"Man, I really have to use the bathroom!" Trent said. "What was that seasoning??"

Harold panicked as he quickly tore off the label. Gwen grabbed it.

"LAXITIVE DUST????"

BACK OUTSIDE…..

Chris was chewing on his pizza when he noticed all the campers running around like maniacs in the room.

"Whoa, what's going on in there?" Chris said, looking into the window.

"If I could take a guess, Harold had some seasoning that he forgot to mark which he gave to everyone which turned out to be laxatives as a twist. But it's just a guess" said Chef, who had been sleeping until now. The campers then flew themselves at the window as their faces smooshed against the window.

"Whoa……this pizza is awesome!" Chris said, as he went close to the mic. "Alright, let's see what those crazy campers are up to now."

"Chris!!!! Let us out to use the restroom! We ate some laxative seasoning!" they all screamed.

"Huh. Well, isn't that awful. But sorry, the rules say you can't come out for ANYTHING."

"Um, dude, unless you wanna clean brown off this white room forever, I suggest you let us out! Plus, Princess is really stinking up the place" Duncan said, holding his nose.

"Not my 100 percent imported….rug and ceiling stuff! Let me think" Chris said.

"Dude, hurry up!"

Chris thought.

"DUDE!"

"Ok, ok, sheesh. Guards, escort them to the restrooms" Chris said, motioning them to the door of the room. They opened it, and all the campers tried to escape, but the guards grabbed them and took them to a huge bathroom instead. After some scratching and scraping to get out of the door, they were finally all locked up again. Courtney finally came out of the bathroom.

"What did I miss?"

* * *

**See? Nothing more romantic than a breakfast of laxitives. Lol I really don't know why I came up with this idea, but as i said before I just wanted to get it done and tyhought too quick. If anything like the longg break i took ever happens again, i will try my best to finish, but sometimes I just lose interest. Even when so many people like it, I can just randomly stop. I'm sorry if this happens again. I know it's been happening with my other 2 TDI stories, but I'm trying to finish them. Thanks for understanding!**


End file.
